Oh, Brother
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Meeting the family is always important for a young man to do with his girlfriend... Not "Girlfriend" but girl who is a friend... Yeah... That! Also Guerrero unwillingly tries out the color pink! Characters of cedricsowner and myself.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **I am working on "Of Magic & Formulas" I swear but now I've got all this Clarabelle/Ash crap that won't leave me alone so I made this to ease the plot bunnies a little… Don't think it helped much.. Huff! The character of Ash still belongs to cedricsowner. Clarabelle is my character.

**Extra Note: **Nothing says "you're now officially my friend" like meeting their family! Also a little deeper look at the two. Just a little though. Getting to deep isn't really Clarabelle lol

* * *

**Oh, Brother.**

"Clarabelle?" Ash blinked a few times, but his eyes weren't deceiving him. It was Clarabelle alright. She looked up from her book – was that _Wicked? _– before shutting it and waving happily, bouncing up and down on her toes. A few of the other kids stared or snickered. Although Ash didn't like it, he couldn't really blame them. Clarabelle tended to attract attention with the outfits she chose to wear to school.

Today it was a pink leotard like top with a pink, frilly, tutu like skirt, black leggings, and pink go-go boots. Her frizzy hair was up in a wild ponytail that hung on her shoulders and her ears had big, gaudy, pink stars hooked into them… She looked like she stepped out of the 80. Which wouldn't surprise Ash if she had _literally _walked out of the 80s. She had said something about wanting to take him time traveling. He figured he'd back out on that one.

He hefted his backpack up as he watched her slip her book into her bottomless bag and wasn't surprised to hear Lizzie meow softly from within. "Hiya, Ashley!" she exclaimed loudly, causing Ash's face to redden. His full name wasn't something he liked reminding people of. The fact that Clarabelle never seemed to be embarrassed – or notice other people's embarrassment – could be a real pain sometimes.

"You're still here?" he asked, trying to quickly change the subject and move away from her calling him by his full name. "Why haven't you… Ya know…?" he mimed flying off on Snowfly and Clarabelle grinned as wide as ever. She had really white teeth and they almost seemed to sparkle or glint when she'd grin, along with her odd pink eyes that people assumed were contact lens when Ash knew they were the real deal.

She bounced on her toes and clapped her hands happily. "Because, Ashie, I'm getting picked up today!" she was practically – no wait, literally! – floating with excitement, Ash wiped around and grabbed her elbow, pulling her down just as a few cheerleaders walked by. That could've been bad. Normally, even with her bubbliness and hyper attitude Clarabelle was careful about keeping her magic down at school. Whoever was picking her up must be special. "Oh… Who?" he asked.

Clarabelle opened her mouth to answer, when a loud, nearby, screech of tires interrupted them. Clarabelle gasped happily, whipping around to watch the road. Ash and many of the kids still hanging around gasped as well; only from shock. Speeding down the road near school at possibly breakneck speed was a black Ferrari F430 Spider car!

Ash watched as it did a donut and spun until it came to a screeching halt right in front of them! The windows were tinted, but Clarabelle seemed to know exactly who was inside. "Hexx!" she exclaimed loudly. By now a few kids had gathered around not too far from them to stare at the car and at the driver as he lowered the top and stepped out of the vehicle.

Ash was met with a guy that looked like he'd stepped straight out of a 80s punk film. Black jeans, yellow muscle shirt under a black leather jacket, a spiked dog collar, and steel toed boots. His hair was black but spiked with neon yellow tips, and he had on this pare of high tech like goggle shades that were a dark red. He slipped them off and placed them in his jean pocket as he grinned down – he had to be about six feet! – at Clarabelle as she laughed and launched herself forward.

"Hey, Clara!" he laughed as she attached herself around his waist, ruffling her already wild hair and grinning, showing off canine like teeth that could probably bite through metal! Clarabelle scowled and smacked his chest. "Don't call me Clara!" she huffed at him, only causing the male to laugh and show off his dog like teeth.

Ash was taken aback. Who was this guy? How did Clarabelle – bubblegum pink wearing, girly laughter, crazy Clarabelle – know this guy who looked like he'd beat up an old lady for fifteen cents! It was very odd. Ash opened his mouth. "Uhh…" was all he could get out, before Clarabelle turned and beamed at him. "Oh! Ash! Come and meet my brother!"

Brother? Ash felt his jaw dropping, only for it to snap shut as the males black eyes landed on him. Now Ash had faced down Guerrero – and lost of course – so this guys glare wasn't too bad… Except that his glare reminded Ash of an angry dog watching some stray step into his territory; protective big brother. He recalled Isamu once telling him that a girl's older brother usually tended to be protective of their sister when a male was involved in any way with them. Usually guy friends were safe, though… Hopefully he'd be.

"Hexx! Hexx this is Ash! He's the boy who kept the bullies off me. Which was good cause I know you'd be a dunderhead and try to beat them up. But you're like twenty-five and that would get you arrested… Of course how could anyone try to arrest you! You'd just scare them of-!" Clarabelle rambled as she grabbed Ash and dragged him closer. The male's – Hexx? – eye's didn't leave Ash; they were focused on where his little sisters hands were on his arm as she dragged him.

Oh brother.

"Ash, huh? What you trying to be like that kid from that stupid cartoon?" Ash's face burned as he lowered his head and scowled. That wasn't the first time someone had teased him about his preferred nickname. Just because he called himse Ash didn't mean he was copying off Pokemon!

Clarabelle stomped down on her brothers foot. "Hexx! Stop being a booger!" she glared up at him, "And don't pick on my friends or I'll turn you into a pink poodle again!" she was wagging her finger at him like a scolding mother and Ash caught a few people open mouth gapping at her. It was a rather odd sight to see little crazy Clarabelle berate a large man like Hexx, who scowled. "Hey! I'm just trying to be helpful! Kid's got a vibe about him, Clara! He smells funny," he grunted as Clarabelle kicked – "Don't call me Clara!" – as Ash cleared his throat.

"Uhh… I think I'm gonna go," he muttered as Clarabelle turned and gave him a pout. Ash gave a quick wave before turning to head home. He was going to be late and he hadn't told anyone that he'd be held up. Winston and Ilsa would get onto him for at least not calling to explain himself. He ran all the way home then, not looking back when he heard Hexx's vehicle peel off.

Riding the elevator up, Ash hefted his backpack and had just stepped through the door when he sputtered and fell! The room… It was covered in bubbles? What the-? Ash stood up and tried to navigate through the room, tripping over the sofa and stairs. "Dad?" Ash called out. He didn't get a reply right away. "Ash? Is that you?" That was Ilsa! Ash followed her voice and found himself on the otherside of the room near the kitchen doorway, which was bubble free.

Ilsa looked wrecked. She was freaked! She rambled about having been getting a cup a tea when the laundry room made a horrible buzzing sound before bubbles exploded down the hallway into the living room. What was odd was that the bubbles weren't wet! They didn't leave marks or soapy messed; they were just there! "Your father and the others are trying to fix it!" Ilsa exclaimed as a loud buzzing noise erupted through the house, causing Ash to wince. What in the world was going on?

"Ashley! Hey! Cool!" Ash's ears perked and his head turned in time to see Clarabelle walking through the bubbles with Lizzie on her shoulder. Her outfit was now a white t-shirt with "Hocus Pocus" written in curvy pink letters across the chest, a pink shorts, and her pink sandals. Her frizzy hairwas still in a ponytail and her gaudy earrings still in place. She was laughing as Lizzie pawed at a bubble as it flew at them

Ash ran over and grabbed her arm. "Did you…" he nudged his head to the bubbles, and Clarabelle gave a sheepish smile. "Kiiinnddaaa," she sang as she sat Lizzie down, watching her and Carmine – who had been hiding under the kitchen table – lay next to each other. The two had grown to accept each other over time. Ash opened his mouth to ask what she meant, when Winston suddenly stumbled out of the bubbles.

"Oh, Hell no! No no! You get outta here!" he exclaimed, pointing at Clarabelle, who was snickering at the bubbles that stuck to Winstons head, making it look like had a bubble afro. "Every damn time you come over, this place goes through Hell, and as you can see we have enough to deal with!" Ash frowned. Winston could be really aggitable sometimes. He was surprised he hadn't had a heartattack yet.

Clarabelle didn't seem to mind his tone or attitude. She turned to Ash and giggled. "Mr. Grumpy Bear Man is silly. I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, skipping off into the bubbles after handing him her purse. At least ten minutes later, the bubbles began to disappear. Slowly Ash, Winston, and Ilsa could step back into the living room until finally all the bubbles were gone.

"Hmm… I think it makes you look.. Tough? Yeah! That!" Ash heard Clarabelle exclaimed happily as a hand pushed her forward. Ash's jaw dropped and Winston covered her mouth as his dad and Mr. Guerrero made it down the hall. Bubbles still clung to them – Guerrero's hair mostly – but that wasn't what was alarming. What was shocking… Was… Well… "What happened to your clothes?" Ilsa exclaimed as Clarabelle bounced over to take her purse back from Ash, who had a flabbergasted look on his face.

Pink! His dad and Guerrero… Their clothes… Were pink! Not just pink but a light, girly, pink! "What.. Did you do?" Ash gulped as he saw the "someone is gonna pay" look Guerrero had as his dad tugged at his shirt with distaste. Clarabelle scratched at her head, her usual grin in place. "It was there fault. I told them they shouldn't stand so close while I turned off your washer! They've gone and been blasted with sparkle coated pinking bubbles… I think they look nice," she commented as Ash's features slumped and he could just smell the grounding he was going to get for this. He may not have caused the bubbles, but the fact that Clarabelle had gotten people blasted pink was going to fall on him!

"I… think it's time you left, miss Grant," Ilsa said, still looking flabbergasted at Guerrero as he swiped bubbles out of his hair and ripped the shirt off his person. He wasn't in a happy mood it seemed. Clarabelle pouted, but bent down and picked up Lizzie as she came to stand by her friend. "I'll get onto Hexx. He's the one who made your thingy explode," she whispered to him, shrugging as if to say "it's just how it is with him" before smiling cheerfully and skipping to the elevator.

As it opened, Ash caught a glimpse of Hexx leaning against one of the elevator walls and grinning like a maniac. He just caught Clarabelle giving him an earful before he felt all eyes fall on him. Ash gulped and turned to find everyone giving him a look of some sort. He knew what they all meant; "care to explain?" they silently questioned.

Ash gave a lame shrug as he plopped down on the couch and pouted. Two hours later – after an earful from Winston and Ilsa and a harsh training punishment from Guerrero that required him to take a gun apart and put it back together blindfolded Ash face planted onto his bed. He felt his phone go off in his pocket as he sighed.

Reaching down, he grunted as brought the phone to his face and read a his text, which was just a simple ":-(" and "Sorry about Hexx!" Ash just grumbled and sat the phone away. He heard his bedroom window flutter, but he didn't look up. "Hexx causes bad things to happen to people. He likes to play very mean pranks on any friends I make. I didn't think he'd get to you. Sorry." Clarabelle said as she sat next to Ash's on the bed.

For the first time, Ash could see real sadness and regret on her face. Clarabelle was always happy and cheerful. Seeing these expressions on her just didn't look right. Ash sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "T'sokay," he said finally, giving a lopsided grin, "I'm getting used to it." And he was. He may be getting grounded or punished a lot, but it wasn't so bad. And he knew Clarabelle didn't mean for this kind of stuff to happen. Ash just had to accept that being friends with a witch required extra caution.

But even saying so, Clarabelle still didn't smile. Ash opened his mouth to make some kind of goofy, lame, commented, but stooped when Clarabelle suddenly looked up and gave him a smile. It wasn't her usually bubbly smile or her Cheshire grin. It was just a simple, warm, smile. "Well at least for a year you won't have to worry about me making messes," she sighed. What did that mean? Ash gave her a puzzled look. A year? What? Was Clarabelle going away? "Are you leaving?" he asked. Clarabelle – who was petting Lizzie as she tried to cheer her friend up – gave a huff, blowing some of her loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Hopefully not soon… But someday, yes. A witch has to travel the world once to find their niche, you know?" she explained, kicking her feet, causing them to thump lightly against the beds leg. "But… I don't really want to. I like it here. I like you. I like your family. I don't want to leave my family either," she harrumphed as she crossed her arms, making a very adorable pout and scowl that Ash had to give a small laugh at.

Clarabelle turned as he smiled and a grin slowly found its way back on her face. "Hey? You want to watch a movie?" Clarabelle asked. Ash shrugged and Clarabelle grin grew across her face, her old self slowly showing again. Ash hoped Clarabelle wouldn't leave too soon. He may not be a fan of all the groundings she causes, but even he had to admit things would be boring without her. "What movie?" he asked.

Clarabelle gave a thoughtful tap to her nose before she snapped her fingers and a movie projection screen appeared before them. Ash grinned as the movie began and he was given a shot of Nick Fury; The Avengers. "I'm in!" he exclaimed before they were both laying on the bed, popcorn and Lizzie between them, jumping and laughing at each cool scene, enjoying each other's company.

Outside, standing on the ledge of the building far off, but still close, to the warehouse, if one looked up they would see a dark cladded figure with his arms crossed and a canine toothed grin on his face. He was leaning on a wicked shaped broom with firey red straw. "Kids alright, I guess," Hexx chuckled as he held the broom out away from him, releasing it and watching as it floated, "don't ya think Redcomet?"

The broom buzzed as Hexx jumped onto it, standing on it like one would a skateboard. "Come on. Lets go home. I'm starving!" With that the broom and black claded male shot off, looking like a red shooting star across the sky.

**R & R**

**More will later be revealed about Hexx. But for now, I mostly just wanted you all to meet him lol.**


End file.
